The Youngest Potter
by Elemantalelf
Summary: The Potters made a mistake and thought that their oldest son was the bwl. The gave Harry away to an orphanage and the White family adopted him. After moving back to England can Harry and his adopted brother survive Hogwarts with Harry's boyfriend. Cross dressing Harry. HP/OC, OC/LL
1. Chapter 1

The Youngest Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Paselmouth  
_Japanese_  
(Thoughts)  
_(Dreams)_  
[Letters]

"JADE HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!" A male voice shouted upstairs.

Jade giggled as she heard her idiotic brother being smacked by their mother, Ruby. Jade grabbed her trunk and hurriedly went downstairs. She was surprised to see her boyfriend next her brother.

"Hey princess." Jacob greeted her as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Jake." She put her arm around his waist.

"You three ready for your first year at Hogwarts?" Jade's father, Alexander, asked.

They had moved backed to Britain from Japan and had decided to send Jade and Ricky to Hogwarts. Jade being fourteen would be in her fourth year there while Ricky and Jacob would be in their fifth year. Jacob was going with them to the train station since his parents had to go to America on business.

"_Hai Otō__-__san_." She said in Japanese and they all grabbed the portkey.

They landed at the station without any problems. Jade was surprised that Ricky and their father managed to land on their feet since they usually land on their backs. The teens looked around the platform since this was their first time seeing the Hogwarts express.

"Bye sweety." Their mother said to Jade as she hugged her goodbye.

"_Sayōnara __okaa-san, Sayōnara __Otō__-__san_." She said as she hugged her mom back and then their father.

"Jade, remember to speak English." Her father said before he let her go.

"Ricky look after your sister and please, for the love of all things magic, stay out of trouble." Ruby told her son as she hugged him before Alex did.

Rick pouted before he answered his mother back. "I will try, but if one person has anything against my sister really being a boy, well all bets are off." His parents just sighed and said goodbye to Jacob.

"Bye Jake and please look after Jade for us." Ruby said to her daughter's boyfriend.

"I will." He hugged the adults and left with his girlfriend and best friend to find an empty compartment.

They were happy to have found an empty compartment quickly. The boys put theirs and Jade's trunks away. Jade sat on Jacob's lap and Ricky sat across from them. Jade had decided to read as the boys talked about quidditch.

Their peace didn't last long as Godric Potter opened the compartment door. He saw that it was already occupied by three people he had never seen before. Ricky turned and looked at him.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"I was looking for an empty compartment." Godric said arrogantly.

"Well this one is obviously taken." Ricky said before he was hit with a stinging hex. "Ouch! What was that for Jade?"

His sister glared at him. "Be nice. He couldn't have known that it was empty unless he opened the door."

Godric looked at the girl and thought that she looked familiar, but knew that he had never met her. He turned and before leaving he glared at the boy acrossed from the girl and other boy.

"I don't see why I have to be nice."

"Because we don't want to start trouble before we even get to the school, _baka_." Jacob said.

"Well if he had said it without that arrogant tone, I would have been nice." Ricky said as he pouted.

Jacob and Jade just shook their heads. Ricky can be stubborn sometimes, but other times he could be a complete child. Jade stood up.

"I am going to change, you should change while I'm gone." They nodded as Jade grabbed her school uniform and left.

The changed into their school uniforms and grimaced. They both liked their old school uniforms better. Jade who was in the bathroom also grimaced as she put on her uniform. From what she could tell, these uniforms were all the same. Only winter uniforms and no summer uniforms. She returned and both boys had changed.

The rest of the train ride was silent and peaceful. The train came to a stop and they left the compartment. They followed the other older students to the carriages. They sat in on that was empty. The carriage moved as soon as the door was closed.

When the carriage stopped the door was opened by a stern looking witch.

"Mr. White, Miss. White, and Mr. Forest, please follow me." They obeyed her immediately.

"Now, you will wait with the first years. They will be sorted and then you three will be sorted into one of the four houses." She said as they walked up to the castle. "The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now teachers will award house points to students they deem worthy of rewarding. Teachers also reward students house points for correctly answering questions. Teachers will also take away points to miss behaving students as well as put them into detention." All three listened closely. "Now while you are hear your house will be like your family." After she said that the doors to the castle opened and they were lead to a bunch of first year students and were told to wait quietly.

She left through some doors and they waited. Jade cuddled up to Jake as Ricky stood a little bit away from them watching the first years. He wondered what would happen. They heard a first year girl scream and turned towards her. They saw her look behind them and they also turned. They saw a bunch of ghosts. Soon though the stern looking witch was back and becond the group through the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

The Youngest Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Paselmouth  
_Japanese_  
(Thoughts)  
_(Dreams)_  
[Letters]  
'Sorting hat to student. Vice versa.'

They walked through the doors into the Great Hall. The first years were amazed by the ceiling and everything else in the Great Hall, but Jade, Ricky, and Jacob were unimpressed. They continued walking behind the first years looking as bored as they felt. Soon though they stopped in front of the steps. There was an old stool and a raggedy old hat. The hat sang a song before Professor Mcgonagall started to speak.

"When I call your name, sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. He will choose the house you are well suited for and then you will go sit with your house."

She started to call names and soon all the first years were sorted and seated.

"This year we have three new transfer students from Japan. One of them will be a third year and the other two are fourth years. I will call the youngest first. White, Jade."

Jade skipped right up the stairs to the stool and gracefully sat down. The hat was placed on her head.

'Ah, a brilliant mind you have Jade.'

'Um, thank you?'

'Haha, now where should I put you? You have the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, but you are as scheming and sneaky as a Slytherin.'

'Do either of those houses have Potters in them?'

'No, why.'

'You can place me in either of those two houses. I don't want to be in the same house as those lying bastards.'

'Now, now calm down dear. You are more sneaky, sly, and scheming so I think I will place you in "SLYTHERIN!"' Jade jumped up from the stool, handed the hat back to professor Mcgonagall and skipped over to the slytherin table and sat down.

"Forest, Jacob."

Jacob walked up and sat down. He heard the sorting hat's voice in his head after it was placed upon his head.

'You are the same as your boyfriend, Jacob. A brilliant mind, but very sneaky and sly and very good at scheming.'

'Thank you.'

'I think I will place you in "SLYTHERIN!"' Jacob removed the hat and gave it back to professor Mcgonagall, before he joined Jade at the slytherin table.

"White, Ricky."

Ricky walked up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat immediately started to talk to Ricky as soon as the hat was placed on his head.

'A great mind just like your brother. You unlike your brother thrive to learn more and love to pull pranks on others. While you are great at scheming, you are not great at being sneaky. You have great loyalty to your brother, but can be rash with your decisions when it concerns him. Hmm now where should I place you?'

'Place me in Ravenclaw.'

'Hmm, you would do well there. It is the ideal house for you. So I will place you in "RAVENCLAW!"' The Ravenclaw burst into applause and Ricky walked over to that table and sat down.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and the applause stopped.

"Congratulation on your new house mates." He started off, but Jade didn't pay attention as she was too busy having a staring contest with her brother. She only really paid attention when she noticed her brother look towards Dumbledore. "This year is a very special year as Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament. The other two schools who are participating our Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. They will arrive next month. The rules will be explained when those two schools are here. Now, children enjoy the feast."

They started eating. Jake fed both himself and Jade. Jade just giggled while the rest of slytherin looked at them as if they were insane. Ricky on the other hand was feeling lonely without his sister and best friend. He ate quietly while reading a book. Soon though everyone was fed and ready for bed.


End file.
